Rest of the world: Zombieland
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Just another of my Zombieland fics! Involves zombies of course/violence/language/slight humor/some hurt and possible slash...will be sequel!
1. Just a game

**Author Note**: _I know I am still in the making of my previous Zombieland fanfic, but I had got no more ideas for it right now,(or maybe I just don't wanna' do it right now) so I am making a new one. I have got some other ideas and decided to put it together into another fanfic! _

_-and this is of course a Talla/Columbus fanfic!:3 _

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Just a game<strong>

**::**

Returning back to the apartment, Wichita attempted to squeeze right through the doorway Tally seemed to fill entirely, and finally made it passed.

But with an aching side, which was harshly rubbed up against the siding.

"What the hell was that about?"she stood in the elder's way, with lightning eyes, and hands placed perfectly upon her boney hips. Tallahassee looked down at her, but didn't say a thing until he made it toward his bed.

"You were in the way."he joked, struggling to pull his boots off. Wichita flipped her hair back, and sighed deeply, watching him. "Okay, how was it me in the way, when you were blocking off the entire door?"she groaned, and moved her arms, bringing them into a cross across her chest.

He didn't look at her, taking off his hat, and finally getting those boots off, then layed back, with his head comfortable in the cotton pillow.

"Calm down, I was just playin'."he returned, cradling the back of his skull with the muscles of his arms and shut his eyes.

-Wichita wasn't amused by Tallahassee's _just playin'_. "Yeah, whatever."she strolled off into the bathroom right down the hall across from Columbus's bedroom, and hadn't returned for a long time.

::

The day seemed to be growing more and more into night, and Little Rock suprisingly appeared from an opened door, with Columbus beside her.

Tally opened his eyes to take a peek, and sat up, resting his legs limp on the sheets.

"Where you two come from?"he was confused, but also a bit curious, and felt suspicious, with a jerky brow and a small smirk.

Both Little Rock and Columbus jumped at the southern voice that caught them by suprise, and Columbus turned red. "Uh-hm, what?"the curly brunette boy asked back at Tally as if he missed the question he previously asked them.

The redneck nodded, and wondered.

"We were playing...uh-candyland."Little Rock chimed in, with a playful smile defining her lips.

Tally frowned in confusion yet again, and moved off the bed swiftly.

"Let me play then."he demanded, in a regular husky, southern tone, keeping his hands at his sides, with fingers playing with the belt loops of his jeans.

both 'gamers' looked at each other, and then at the cowboy.

"Okay."Columbus added, burying his hands into the pocket of his yellow hoodie. Little Rock leaned forward and grabbed Tallie's thick wrist. He pulled back and followed the two into Spit-fuck's room.

**:: **

Entering the room, it smelled of candy mixed with a bit of fresh pizza and cold soda.

"Dang! What a messy room, spit-fuck."he pointed out, causing Columbus to stare around and glare down at all the clothes piled on the floor.

"Here it is..."Little Rock pulled Tally over to the bed by his wrist that had once refused her touch, and pushed him, until he fell onto the bed, staring at the colorful game board. Columbus and Little Rock remained standing.

"What you thought we were lying?"Columbus wondered, bringing himself toward the head of the bed, moved the pillow over and sat.

Tally looked over at the kid, and squinted. "Yeah."he responded, with a confused, chokey tone, as Little Rock bumped the redneck with her butt and sat beside him.

.

.

5-10 minutes already into the game, Tally smacked all the little colorful pieces off the board in anger, and Columbus and Little Rock watched.

"I hate this fuckin' game!"he cursed, and stepped off the bed, looking down at the colorful people and cards flung all over the place, making no difference mixed in with the clothes. Little Rock stood up, and growled.

"What was that about?"she had her growing arms crossed against her chest, and looked at Tallahassee full of anger. Columbus swallowed, and moved away from the bed, staring down at the poor helpless pieces, and cards strung all over.

He bent down to pick up a blue piece, which had a face of a young boy, and arms and legs spread out. "I guess the game is over."he assumed, and at that instant, Tallahassee took the blue piece from his hand, and tossed it. The ex-colleague eyed him slowly, standing up again.

"Yeah, spit-fuck, it is."he told him, and on his way out, kicked the pieces more than once, feeling terrible loosing to two silly kids.

.

.

Columbus and Little Rock started to pick the game up.

"Guess he doesn't like Candyland."Columbus, on his hands and knees said, grabbing a handfull of cards.

Little Rock rolled her eyes, and picked up the little people.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Note: I actually thought this was pretty funny myself. Hope you all enjoyed it!:D I myself like Candyland and don't ask me how it came to mind...<strong>


	2. Being this close

**Title: Being this close**

**::**

Night had grown on them pretty well, and all the while Tallahassee and Little Rock were searching through their piles of movies, Columbus and Wichita left the apartment...in search of food in the main hall.

"So, you and Tallahassee haven't been getting along so well, I've noticed?"Columbus swallowed, holding his shotgun tight in both hands, trying not to shake, with his eyes on her.

Wichita smiled small, and looked down at the gun also equipped in her hands.

"Yeah, but he's an ass anyway, so it doesn't really bother me."she shrugged her shoulders, and returned the stare, but a little longer, finding themselves instantly stopped.

Columbus only knew what was to come, by the strange rumbling feeling deep in his gut. He nodded, and dropped the gun with clammy hands. The sound echoed aloud in the enclosed hallway bouncing back and forth against the walls, when Wichita cupped her mouth and giggled.

The ex-colleague felt the blood race to his face, and the bloody organ in his chest begining to thump in a wild frenzy, while bending over to pick it up.

:

~picking it up, and putting his fingers around the body, he noticed how impossibly close Wichita had become, kneeled upon her knees.

That's when he started feeling his entire body shake and jolt. His hands even begun to shake uncontrollably, well until Wichita slowly overcame them with her own. "Come on, let's go."he brought his head up from the ground and stared at the lovely creature before him, adoring the sensational feeling, the softness of her petite hands.

He felt his lips quiver and was soon smiling pathetically.

"Okay."he hoisted himself up after Wichita stood tall, and realized that her hands were still covering his.

Just the sight of it was breath-taking, but the feeling, the feeling was mezmerizing.

.

"How about this one?"Little Rock, who was still skimming through the movies, on her knees, pulled out a box and held it up, so exhausted Tallahassee could see.

He squinted, from the bed, straining his eyeballs, but managed to see what it was.

"No...no kiddy movies."he answered her, and decided, waiting this long for something so stupid, like the movie "How the Grinch stole Christmas" he'd get off his ass and look through it...again. Little Rock rolled her eyes, and sighed deeply.

"Fine. You look then, I'm done."she gave up, stood to her feet and took Tallie's spot on the bed.

The elder man watched behind a shoulder and glared at her, when she began jumping, and kicking off the pillows. "I'm waiting, Tally."the pre-teen smiled, victoriously at him while in the air, not going to stop soon enough by the impression she was giving the kneeled man.

He backsassed her, in complete, confusing mumbles, turning back around, leading his hands into the movie case.

.

.

Minutes after finding a movie, he sprung to his feet, and jumped for the bed, where he nearly missed and landed hard on his stomach.

Little Rock had gotten out of the way in the nick-of-time and picked up the movie Tally decided to leave on the crazy shag carpeted floor. "Wrong Turn?"she eyed the movie case very closely and realized that it wasn't a family-oriented movie at all.

Tallahassee could be heard laughing above her quiet whimpers, and she dropped the case and fled for the chair in the far corner of the room, sitting alone, beside the nightstand. "I am not watching that, Tallahassee. Pick out a different one."they frightened pre-teen demanded, balling up in the mini-chair, with her knees pressed as close as they could be against her chest.

He continued to laugh, while moving himself from the bed.

"Damnit, that's so funny!"he smacked his thigh with the calloused part of his hand, and finally held his stomach from laughing so fucking hard. Little Rock knew he was being an ass, and unbound herself from her little ball in the chair, stomped toward him, where she picked up the movie, looked at it for just a split second and hit him on top of his balding head.

...

~and it did stop his terrible laughter, but what it caused was upsetting.

The elder man rose to his feet, so short Little Rock was he had to look down, and cracked his knuckles. "You do know what kinda' man I am, girlie?"he began, a bit scaring the crap out of her, more than she knew he would, and felt her own legs moving, making her move backwards.

"Y-yes I do...she gulped, swallowing really hard, and found herself sitting at the foot of the bed, with sweaty palms.

but that smile that slowly appeared on his face told her different.

"I ain't gunna' hurt you, Little Rock, but that doesn't mean I can't."he reached out to her shoulder and shook her gently.

~she knew he wouldn't hurt her, he couldn't. They had to stick together, everyone of them and getting attacked by your own aquaintance didn't seem too fair at all.

"I still don't want to watch it, and Wichita won't allow me to see it anyway."she gave him a cocky smile, standing up to his 6 foot or maybe even taller form, and went toward the mini-fridge, pulling out a cold ice water. "Were seriously lucky for the electricity."the pre-teen added just because she thought it be okay, and sat her butt in the mini-chair, drapping her legs over the arm.

Tallahassee sighed, and rubbed his head, with a hurting look, and turned around where he realized the tv screen was still completely blank.

.

.

" 'kay, you take these..."Wichita leaned forward a bit too close to the kid, and dropped the mini bags of deserts in his open arms, and turned around to pick up her half-and that half being more drinks, like soda, waters etc. from the counter of the main hall, where the deceased doorman should/and used to be located at.

-and I take these."she held them tight as she could in her little, but beefy arms, with the weight of it putting some strain on her middle back and neck, but she got them.

Columbus stared worriedly down at the mini-deserts that he assumed would have fallen already, but he was a lucky spit-fuck this time. "Let's go."Wichita cocked her head back down their hall, and begun the trail.

-nervious Columbus nodded, swallowed as he followed, and his hands becoming terribly warm beneath the yummy deserts.

.

Once arrived at the apartment door, room 12, Wichita kicked the door with the tip of her boot, struggling to keep the bottles and cans in her arms.

**...**

Tally answered before long at all, and gave each a strange look.

"We ain't that hungry."he smiled, trying to be his assholey self again, and like she tried so many times before, Wichita ignored him while stepping inside, and dropped the drinks onto the bed, grabbing a cold Coke for herself.

"Come on Spit-fuck, don't want to become zombie-chow, now do ya'."the elder man watched as he scrambled inside, nearly falling over, and practically laughed, finally shutting the door.

Little Rock got to her feet, with her water in hand, and went to see what was up. Her eyes sparkled, and her stomach rumbled, beneath a hand.

"Mh, they all look so good, I should take one."the young girl leaned into the three that surrounded the goodies, and grabbed one out of the two Star-Crunches before they were all taken, finding her spot, with a relaxed feeling overcoming her entirely.

Wichita took a long chug from her Coke and had caught just a small glimpse of the movie on the floor and nearly flipped!

"What the hell!"she bent over to pick it up, and frowned at the cover art on the case. "No, my sister is not watching this."she moved her hard gaze from the gripped case, at Tallahassee, who was enjoying his own coke on the bed.

The redneck didn't make a sound, just a loud slurp.

"That's fine with me, Spit-fuck here would probably shit the bed anyway."he smirked halfway, nudging the kid in the gut, who stood perfectly still at the bedside, still deciding on what to have.

Wichita shook her head and dropped the movie.

"I will be back."she looked at all three of them, and marched towards the door, opening it with a swift motion.

But before leaving completely, everyone gave her a look, and she stopped, hearing Columbus's voice.

"Where are you going, Wichita?"he wondered, their eyes overflown with worry.

She cringed her nose, with her hand still on the knob, and stared out. "I am going to get our weapons back, I'll be right back."she explained, and finally left with a soft click. Little Rock put her drink and snack down on her seat, marking her territory, and directed her eyes upon Tallahassee, then at Columbus whom was munching hungrily, nerves out of whack, on his strings.

The cowboy looked over at his hat that remained on the bed, and at the last two.

Everyone looking at one another, Columbus was feeling really awkward and began to feel a slight tug on his heart-strings, and the blood heat to a boil in his veins. He was worried for Wichita.

He knew well that the entire motel was checked for any undead, and was perfectly clean, besides a few dead bodies, but other than that, he hated feeling so worried all the time, so he ran out the door without warning and raced down the hall, ignoring all the constant passing doors to his left and right, releived to find the brunette beauty up ahead.

"Wich-huh-Wichita...he had stopped completely to catch his breath, and she spung around finding Columbus right behind her.

She jumped at the sight of him breathing so heavy, and lend him a hand after obtaining both weapons. "You didn't have to come down after me, Columbus."she told him, a hand of hers on his shoulder.

He breathed in deep one last time, before standing erect, and moved close.

"Well, I did."he admitted with a quick little gulp and before long, he was standing inches-just inches away from her lips. Wichita smiled, and batted her dark lashes. "Your sweet, Columbus...she slowly dropped the guns, watched as his eyes wondered why, and carefully raised her hands to the point when each warm palm met his fleshy cheeks, pulling him closer.

He had the urge to just kiss her, to break this sweet, silent moment, but he knew that would ruin it.

So he waited~munching on his bottom lip.

"Let's go back."she kept her hands in place on his cherry cheeks, and slowly removed them, bending down to pick the guns back up.

-Columbus was so certain that she was going to kiss him at that moment that was taken away too fast...maybe he was getting his hopes up too high-now he totally understood the meaning of _Don't get your hopes up! _It hurt like hell.

::

Minutes after finding a family-friendly movie, well after Tally found a Tally-friendly movie, he popped it into the dvd player, making sure Little Rock was still asleep, slouched in that chair, and continued to play it.

.

But the door knob jingled and opened suddenly, when Spit-fuck and Wichita appeared in sight, piling the guns in the closet next to the front door in with the others.

"What the hell took ya'?"he Texas hick added, with a coke in one hand and a suspicious looking dvd case in the other. Wichita shot a smokey stare at that case and saw what was already begining to play on the tv screen.

She stormed toward Tallahassee and snatched that case from his hand. "My little sister is not going to watch a hor-ro...she's asleep?"before Wichita could curse the eldest out, he had pointed a finger behind her, and she turned to find Little Rock already passed out, with a melting Star-Crunch on her belly.

Wichita turned back to him, and dropped the case onto the bed, right beside Tally.

"Sorry about that..."she had apologized for her rude behavior towards Tallahassee, in a sympathetic tone, aware of the boys staring.

Tally grabbed the handy dvd remote and paused it.

"...eh, no worries, we all go crazy one time or 'nother."he thought he was being smart, and gave out a loud hardy laugh, and that's when Wichita knew it was the end of her day and decided to stroll off to bed.

But she stopped, and faced Columbus.

"Will you take Little Rock for me, Columbus?"she asked, very patient with him, and smiled after he agreed, moving closer to the sleeping girl balled up in the only chair.

He eyed down at Little Rock, before actually positioning his hands in the right spots under her body. With Wichita already getting this situated in her bedroom, Tallahassee moved from the bed and watched Columbus sort of fail at picking her up.

"Come on, spit-fuck."he breathed hard, realizing how close he was after the feeling of his warm breath in his curls.

He stood erect, and felt his cheeks burn from embarasement and wacky nerves.

"I would really l-like if I had a little space, Tal."the jumpy ex-colleague commented, staring over at the eldest from beyond a shoulder. He could even see a small grin on his lips.

The Texas fellow stepped back a couple inches, but not far enough for Columbus to walk the sleeping Little Rock into the bedroom down the hall.

.

.

Finally after somehow getting passed crazy Tallahassee, Columbus gently put Little Rock onto the far side of the bed, which was the wall, and covered her, still knowing that her clothes and boots were on.

"Thank you, Columbus, I'll tuck her in."Wichita appeared from the bathroom, standing in the doorway of the bedroom, in a long black over-sized tee and a pair of sky blue shorts underneath, with a friendly smile, greeting him in every way possible.

The utterly suprised expression on his face was telling her how much he enjoyed this little night-time outfit, drapping from her body.

"What?"she added into the silence of the room, shocking him a bit, and found him staring, with a string in his mouth.

.

Columbus pulled the string free from his mouth in a good fast motion, in embarasement, sort of unaware of her moving feet.

Being as close as she could possibly be, she carefully wrapped her long arms around his inviting neck, and pulled him near. He was completely paralyzed in fear and amazement, for being this close to her yet again the second time around.

They hardly did anything or even moved a muscle.

"I could feel you shake, are you alright?"Wichita was quiet for the most time, but after pressed against him, she began to feel what's up. Columbus went completely tense after that, and shakily pulled away.

He nodded, but then turned around so she didn't look.

Her brows met, and her hand grasped the hood of his yellow hoodie. "Will you watch the movie with us?"he asked her, spinning around where he fell in deep concentration with her feminine beauty.

Wichita brushed some hair behind an ear and got right back into the same ol' position they were just a second ago. "I would love to, but I have to get some sleep."she answered him in a soft-angelic tone, pulling him near again, and cuddling close.

Columbus felt his body shake again, but was able to get some nerve to hold it back slightly. "Sure."he moved his hands from a limp state at his sides, and brought them up, putting them slowly around her little form, and keeping them there for as long as he was able.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I know I said it was suppose to be a Tally/Columbus fic, but somehow I got side-tracked and ended up writing a short scene with Columbus/Wichita. I kind of think their cute:3 Never thought I'd hear myself say that...WOo! There will still be a Tall/Columbus. Never fear!:D**

**...stick around!**


	3. Second thoughts

**Title: Second thoughts**

**::**

When morning suddenly arose in the far distance, Wichita moved around a bit in her well-temperatured sheets, waving her hand in her face, hoping to block out that warming sunshine gleaming upon her tanned face.

She swallowed, trying to fall back asleep, but instead felt something-something strange. Wichita rose up, looked around in the bright room, and found Columbus? on her bedroom floor, and flat on his stomach.

"Wh-what?"Wichita swung her legs out of the hot sheets, and met the soft carpet between her toes. She stared down at his limp form, and made thought to kicking him.

**.**

**.**

"Columbus...Columbus?"Wichita whispered his name, realizing that Little Rock was still asleep beside her on the bed, and used her numb hands to remove the rest of the sheets from her lap.

She noticed that even how much louder she had gotten, he hadn't moved or jerked even one time.

So she dropped to her bare knees, brought her hands out in front of her, and placed them on the middle of his back, and shook. She frowned in frustration while doing so, getting yet nothing in reply, and decided it be better if he woke up on his own.

Wichita sighed, breathed in sharply, and collected her pants right in the corner of the bedroom. While slipping them on carefully, hopping on one foot like some crazy-chick on those romantic-comedies after a steamy night of passion, Columbus finally awoke.

He didn't wake up full and alert, but still conscience enough to realize where he sort of was.

The kid rubbed his throbbing head, which was soon to be a pounding migrane, and witnessed the wonderful sight of a woman trying to pull up her pants. Now that was something to smile about, even when he was nearly half-awake.

"Columbus!"Wichita growled, catching him at the totally wrong time, and finally zipped and buttoned up her jeans, feeling her face flush red with embarasement.

The ex-colleague had never been that close to seeing a woman's panties, and what he had gotten just a glimpse of was amazing. But like she, his entire face warmed up heavy and he scrambled to his feet. "I-uh-I am just le-leaving..."he stood up in wobble, and found his way out of the room just in time before she was even able to think about kicking him where it hurt the most.

**XX**

Stumbling out of the bedroom, Tally, whom was sitting perfectly still in the lonely chair in the far corner of the room, was picking his nails with his hunting knife, but seeing the weird kid trample out of the room, he slipped the knife back in his back jeans pocket and stood up with the most confused look on his face.

"What the hell spit-fuck, get cussed out by a chick?"he gave him an amused grin, before helping him up.

Columbus brushed himself off, and sighed.

"No-well-it's nothing like that, she just...nevermind!"the kid had no way of telling Tally the truth so it barely came out at all. The redneck could tell how annoyed and frustrated the WoW geek was by the low tone in his voice, following him out the door.

.

.

Realizing it at the last moment, Ohio turned around in an instant, only to find that crazy redneck behind him, leaned up against the closed door.

"So...what you do to her, spit-fuck?"he had a look of suspicion and curiousity on his face, those blue eyes gleaming in Ohio's almonds, with those slim, yet beefy arms crossed against his chest.

Columbus turned to stare at him, mouth agape, and arms limp at his sides. "What?"he spat, remaining very still, speechless, with his back up off the wall. Tallahassee looked down at his boots, more comfortable with the whole situation than Columbus, and moved his arms, placing each hand into his front pockets. "You know, Spit-fuck. Did ya' bang 'er."he asked in his hardy, masculine voice, causing Columbus to sweat, and already starting to feel his entire body jolt and shake.

"No!"he replied, spitting a bit and turning tomatoe red in the process.

Tallahassee stared at him, before letting out a loud, hardy laugh, and moving forward.

Columbus eyed him hard, and put all his attention on the door right behind that crazy bastard. "Please move away from the door, Tallahassee?"Ohio demanded, but more in a demanding question than a response, hands clasped loosely to his hips.

Tallie's eyes wondered slowly down Columbo before him, and carefully took a step to the right. Finally realizing that Tally had began to leave the only source of getting back inside, Columbus moved forward, and he was blocked off again.

"Ya' kiss 'er?"he moved closer to the boy, and removed his hands from his pockets, when placing them on spit-fuck's shoulders.

That manly touch caused him to jump and mind scramble like wild bees in a bee-hive.

He swallowed, and felt the fierce heat take over again. "I do-don't remember. Will you l-let me go?"he looked the elder in the face, his eyes glazed and sparkled.

Tallahassee removed his hat, looked at it for a moment with a smile, and brought it forward, putting it right smack on his curly bush of a head. Columbus wondered, eyes looking up at the man before him. "Fuckin' cute, spit-fuck."Tally snickered somewhat, adoring what he loved seeing the most, and moved away from the door to let the boy back inside. Before going back inside, Columbus removed the hat, and handed it back to the rightful owner.

"Here...he said, mainly in a small whisper, barely understandable.

The cowboy looked down at it with a frown and took it.

**::**

**::**

Just before lunch time came around, and after their little game of Candyland, Wichita and Little Rock walked out of the bedroom, and into the den, where they found Columbus and Tally sitting on the bed, watching a movie.

It was kind of cute just seeing both of them watching it together.

But right as Columbus and Wichita met eyes, her face flowed with a cherry hue, and bit her bottom lip as hard as she could.

"I'm hungry!"Little Rock groaned, holding her grumbling stomach in pain, crossing her legs as if she had to take a bad pee.

Wichita found her, and tapped her shoulder.

"Let's go, I'm hungry too."Wichita replied to her whimpers, trying her best to keep her eyes away from Columbus, but that unfortunately didn't happen. On her way out, they both made strong eye-contact again, and left, with a crow-bar in hand just in case of an attack.

Tally looked to his right, where Columbo sat, minding his own business, feeling Tallie's hard stare on him, by the way he felt in the annoying silence.

The kid moved around, and sat before Tallahassee, with one leg on the bed, and the other off.

"I kissed-kissed her."the kid blurted, finally answering Tallahassee's old asked question, breaking that silence that so desperately needed to be ridden.

The eldest man jumped to his feet, off the bed, standing tall and erect.

"Never knew ya' had it in ya', spit-fuck, I always seemed to see you as a pansy."he choked, feeling his assness kick in, with blood pumping wild in his veins.

Columbus looked away, staring at the paused scene on the tv.

"That's nice."he acknowledged, sarcastic, and moved his ass from the bed, before heading for the bathroom.

Tally moved with the little geek, and instantly caught little Collie in a cold corner. "You like it, spit-fuck?" the balding eldest was getting a bit too personal, but that wasn't what was yet to come.

Columbus noticed the cheap ol' grin on his face, before too long and realized how close that cheap ol' grin had gotten. "Did it-feel like this~Tally moved his blockading arms from the wall, and wrapped them around the kid's slim waist.

The brunette felt something strange over-come him as soon as Tallie's lips enclosed his. They melted, melted perfectly with his.

That one mesle little kiss lasted about 30 seconds tops, and after Tallahassee moved back, their eyes met in a strange way, before kissing once more. Feeling the redneck's hands move around, suddenly tracing up his hoodie, and finally up his shirt, he shivered by the gentle touch, when fingers circled 'round his belly button.

Columbus gasped, pushing Florida back a bit with palms to his shoulders, licking his already moist lips. He looked down at the small gap between the two bodies, using his own hands to pull the eldest's hand free from his clothes.

"I-we...this isn't right, Tallahassee."Columbo breathed heavy, his heart beating 10 times faster than normal, making a slow attempt at escaping.

.

.

Tally stared deep at his little collie, breathing the same.

"It will be if ya' let it, spit-fuck."Tally forced himself back up against him, this time getting a bit more intimate, and placed each arm above his head, with a thick leg wedged between the kid's wobbly legs.

Columbus through his head to one side, letting his eyes stare at what ever there was to stare at like the messy mattress with wrinkled sheets, or even the mini-fridge and tv that just sat there, with a completely blank screen.

"St-stop!"he moved his arms from his sides, and snaked them up the gap between the two, pushing them against the eldest's chest with all the strength he had at the moment, but strangely constricted his own legs tighter around the intruder's thick beefy thigh, that was so close to bumping Ohio's twitching organ.

Tallahassee moved from his cheek, scraping his fuzzy muzzle across in the process, to the kid's neck, where he sucked and nipped, with a few kisses to soothe those brusing nips.

"Stop actin' like this is rape, spit-fuck. That ain't what I'm doin'."the adult growled into the soft, tender flesh of the boy's neck, letting his tongue flop out and slowly glide along the crook of his neck.

Columbus couldn't keep in this same position for long, especially when the adult was disobeying the boy and moving each hand up his shirt, tickling his skin.

.

.

Sitting in the lumpy chair, Wichita fidgeted a bit, trying to find a comfortable spot, but no use.

She looked to her left and found Little Rock sitting on the couch, watching the blank tv, while munching on a granola bar.

Wichita sighed, and turned around, slouching deep into the cushion of the chair, realizing how bad it caused the aches and pains in her back to grow much more. She couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about him...thinking about _it._ What they could've done last night, but there was no rememberance at all. Nothing in her mind about last night, just the closeness.

Wichita breathed in deep, resting her entwined hands upon her heaving abdomen, and experiencing what it felt like to fall asleep in something so very uncomfortable.

.

.

Pushing the big fellow away, Columbus scrambled to the bed, where he landed, hoisted upon his knees, with his hands in his lap.

Tally followed with a dirty smile on his lips, and chased him. But there was something ringing in his ear, and it slowly started to bother him. It came from the door. "What the hell is that?"Columbus fidgeted, fisting the ruffled sheets beneath him in fear and confusion.

Tallahassee gave him a look back, and moved for the closet where they had all their needed weapons and equipment for the Zombie apocalypse.

That's when Columbus knew something serious was up, and jumped off the bed, standing right behind Tally, who was leaned into the closet, grabbing his pick-axe and Ohio's double-barrell shotgun.

Columbus jumped after having the shotgun shoved into his chest. "Take it, spit-fuck."he ordered in a demanding tone, and slammed the door shut, ready for the undead right outside the door.

.

.

"Wichita, Wichita...wake up!"Little Rock, startled and frightened for her life, gave her eldest sister as many shoves as she knew was right, not stopping until she saw her eyes looking at hers.

She mumbled as she woke up, with a head full of throbbing pain, she wobbled a bit after hoisting herself up from the chair. "What is it?"she asked, eyes resumed being droopy and heavy.

Little Rock couldn't say another word. There were a few moaning mutilated zombies right behind them, limping around the corner of the lobby they were in.

"Fuck!"Wichita grabbed a tight hold of Little Rock's hand and ran the opposite way, out the front door of the motel. Wichita had second thoughts to running back inside and get Tallahassee and Columbus, or at least warn them, but they were the ones with all the weapons, and the girls were the ones with the vehicle parked out in the empty lot.

But there was one thing missing...and that was the keys.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Yeah, somewhat weird ending, but I myself enjoyed the sweet Tallumbus scene:3 More coming!**


	4. Too close

**Title: Too Close!**

**::**

With warm bloody spit dripping, and blood oozing from decaying wounds, Columbus struggled with the creature pinned above him, growling, drooling, and whatever else zombies do.

Tallahassee had his axe ready, waiting behind the zombie's back, watching how strong it was compared to the boy, and licked his lips, just waiting for Ohio's sign to swing the fuck out of that rotting bastard.

Their eyes met for only a split second, right as the zombie turned around and spat at Tally. That's when the redneck felt every last bit of his patience die down including the rest of his sanity. "Fuck off my spit-fuck!"~and Tally swung like he's never swung before, watching closely as the rusted blade of the axe dug deep into it's gritty throat and chopped right through, until it's head fell right off the body, and lay limp in a warm oozing puddle of blood that spurted way before the head fell.

**.**

Columbus got what he hoped not to get on him, and that was the blood that smelled horrid, lingering up his nose.

Tallahassee wiped the few blood spots on his face, and lend a hand, helping the shocked kid up. "We have to get the girls."the eldest told the ex-colleague with a strong tone, and let his hand slip from Ohio's, with his blood dripped axe remaining tight in his left fist.

The kid swallowed hard and strong, trembling terribly.

"Hey spit-fuck, it's over. Look~Tally broke the upcoming silence that nearly came, and looked down giving the dead rotting body a few kicks to the side.

-it's dead!"he finished with a pissed off glare, and pulled him by the yellow blood-stained fabric of his hoodie, with a hard forward motion.

**.**

**.**

Little Rock felt tears well in the corners of her eyes, and the cold night's wind wasn't making it all less complicated.

"What are we going to do?"the pre-teen hurried, pulling on Wichita's leather jacket sleeve. The elder sister stared down, then at the huddled group of limping zombies that continued to follow.

"Get on the car!"she pushed Little Rock against the hummer, with a demanding tone, before turning back around to find them still on their way. The youngest struggled but still managed to get on the roof of the vehicle.

"What about you, get on!"Little Rock growled, trying to keep her hair from blowing in her face, staring down at Wichita, whom was unawaringly shaking. She swallowed, and gazed up high at her little sister. "Take this Little Rock, it will keep you safe for as long as I am gone."Wichita hurried on to the hood of the car, and on her hands and knees, passed up her own shotgun to the little one.

Little Rock looked down at it with fearful eyes, and shakey hands.

"Where are you going?"the little one asked, brushing a hair behind her ear. Wichita knew what the possible consequences could be if left her own sister behind with a bunch of man-eating zombies, and she understood what could happen if Tallahassee and Columbus don't make it out alive, and it was her job to keep everyone together.

"I am going to get the guys. You keep this with you, okay?"Wichita scooted up further on her knees, and ran a hand over Little Rock's face.

The pre-teen could barely hold back those tears, and embraced her sister.

"I love you!"she admitted with her face buried into the softened comfort of her dark hair and arms tightly wrapped around her neck.

Wichita closed her eyes tight, and kissed Little Rock on the cheek. "I love you too. Don't worry, we will get out of here. I promise."the elder assured her, trying not to sound too positive but yet not too negative. She just wanted Little Rock to understand what kind of predicament they gotten themselves into, and hoped she knew the consequences that could surely come.

Little Rock nodded, and took the cold weapon into her own hands, and held it tight, licking her drying lips.

Wichita faked a friendly smile, and brushed a hand over her sister's head one last time before she jumped free, and began calling for the zombies that quickly surrounded her.

"Come on, come get me you dead freaks!"Wichita shouted aloud, and ran ahead back inside the motel, with the limping creatures on her heels. It was only two that had stayed behind and surrounded the hummer on which Little Rock remained holding the gun tight.

~and that's when she remembered what Tallahassee taught her. Cock it, aim...breathe in deep and pull the trigger. It worked everytime, and she smiled half-heartedly after watching the two mutilated creatures fall limp to the ground, with gaping shotgun holes in their bloody chests.

**..**

"We gotta' leave!"Tallahassee breathed in sharp, and with just one swift turn; just one, he was nearly bitten by another zombie, into the muscle which connected his neck to his shoulder.

If it wasn't for Wichita, calling the creature away with her loud-mouth watering voice, Tallahassee would've been zombie-chow right away. "What the~?"the redneck turned only to find Wichita and behind her, practically an army of blood-thirsty dead fucks.

Columbus was totally shocked out of his mind, and his entire body began to shake and shiver. "Wh-what are we g-going to do?"he hurried, tripping a few times over his own words, staring at Tally then at Wichita with gleaming eyes.

Looking over each other once or maybe twice, they all made a quick break for it.

During their race for freedom, Columbus looked over at Wichita, and felt himself grow warm. That's when Tally stopped too soon, and turned around with his axe, and gave the zombies his all.

"What the hell are you doing?"Columbus stopped also, and found his friend fighting off, actually risking his own life for them.

The crazy redneck didn't say anything. He didn't even turn 'round.

Wichita swallowed the warm spit saved in the back of her throat, and wrapped her fingers around one of Ohio's wrist, looking at the brave man, with a ton of sadness.

"Tallahassee, you can't do this. We got too far-and were not going to leave you!"Wichita explained in a serious tone that none of them have heard in a while, but Tally didn't even think about turning around. He was too caught up with what was in front of him.

"No!"he growled, in that deep husky voice that they all enjoyed from time-to-time, but they barely felt that way anymore, seeing what he was doing just to save their lives. It pissed Columbus off more than he's ever been, and he cursed!

"Damnit Tallahassee, stop it! You can't do this, and we need you!"he cursed-and breathed heavy, forcing his wrist from Wichita's clenched fist, glaring at the back of the cowboy's head with tears in his eyes.

~no reply, just growls and painful gurgling moans from the zombies that were quickly turning into doggy-chow at how Tally was killing them off one-by-one.

"I need you...if you hadn't known."the ex-colleague, trying so hard to reassure him and get him to stop this non-sense, in a soft, choppy like tone, that caused Wichita to back a bit, explained himself, hands shaking, and tears finally dripping free from the corners.

**...**

Tallahassee didn't stop, even for him, but something inside him felt terrible, and he understood how this could make a young man like Ohio himself tear up like a little baby.

**::**

**E/N: This is the last chapter, but there will be a part two(sequel or whatever) so don't worry. Yeah, I just had to end it like that. I just hope in the second make of Zombieland, they don't make Tallahassee sacrifice himself. Now that would make me mad! :P...anyway-sequel will be up soon. Btw I always seemed to see Tally as a father-figure to all of them, and always thought he was the kind of man that would risk his own life for them, especially Ohio:3**


End file.
